


Hank Pym Gets Fucked

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Instead of just becoming the West Coast Avengers' butler, Hank Pym also becomes their full use sex pet.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hank Pym, Hank Pym/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



Tony had made Hank promise to be “full service” when he had let the disgraced hero be the West Coast Avengers’ butler. It had even been in the small print that he had watched Hank not read when he signed the contact- which Tony had insisted was just a formality.

He watched Hank stand on his toes to polish the Iron Man armor one day before remembering the cleverness of his own pre-planning. While Hank wasn’t exactly a buxom Romanian cleaning lady, the fine print Hank had ignored allowed the West Coast Avengers to use Hank as their own little sex doll. And Tony has always wanted to get to fondle and touch his employees. Any sense of guilt that would have come with doing so disappeared with Hank. Hank had practically offered himself up for it.

Tony slapped Hank’s ass- a little thin for his tastes, but still soft and pliant. He almost made Hank drop the metal polish he had been holding.

“Tony!”

“When we’re alone like this, call me Mister Stark,” Tony smiled and have Hank’s ass a little squeeze.

“Okay Mister Stark...” Hank obeyed.

Over the next few weeks Tony got bolder and bolder with his casual “bad boss” touching. Whenever he was in the same room as Hank, he made sure to rub or pinch or squeeze at him, moving on from just his ass to his crotch too. He even moved on to moving Hank’s hand to rub at him through his slacks.

“Hank, bring me a drink,” Tony called through the intercom one day once he was sure his plan had enough momentum not to fail.

“You aren’t allowed to drink,” Hank responded, voice crackling over the intercom. Sweet little Hank, Tony thought. Always worried about his friends having a breakdown after his own. He made it almost too easy to manipulate him.

“Then come keep me company.” Tony let just a little bit of a whine in his voice, a touch of trust.

Hank, like the good butler he was trying to be, cane when he was called. Much faster, Tony notes smugly, with the intercom than the old fashioned bell system that prick Wonder Man has wanted to install. Hank pauses at the door to Tony’s lab, hand half-reaching for a lab coat out of habit.

“Come over here,” Tony insisted and shifted his cock in his pants. He watched Hank’s Adam’s apple Bob as he swallowed, walking towards him. It only took the gentlest of pressures to Hank’s shoulders to have him drop to his knees. It sent a thrill through Tony’s spine to witness. He hadn’t expected Hank to be so much of a slut already.

“Mister Stark, should I...?” Hank reached up to Tony’s belt but pushed his hands in mid-air. Tony grinned like the cat with the canary when Hank called him that and pushed Hank’s face into his crotch.

“Go ahead.”

Hank made quick work of Tony’s belt before pulling his cock out of his much too expensive underwear. Tony didn’t have to direct him at all, Hank fell onto it like a dog to a bone- or maybe more accurately like an ant to sugar water. Tony gripped Hank’s hair so he tilt the other man’s face enough to be able to pretend he was some Eastern European work study girl.

He must have experience, Tony thought when Hank hollowed his cheeks and sucked Tony down. Jealousy surged while Tony imagined Hawkeye having already come into Hank’s soft mouth. How many people had used him? He should have been first- both he and Hank were scientists after all! That train of thought trailed away from him when Hank swirled his tongue like Tony’s pre really was sugar water.

“I bet you’ve let everyone in the building fuck your mouth, whore,” Tony half mumbled, half moaned as he grabbed Hank’s hair tighter and pulled him further down his cock. He grinned when Hank gagged a little. Maybe not that well used after all.

Hank was trying to keep up the technique he had started with but Tony has started pulling him back and forth like a rag doll, and Hank was more of a fleshlight to him than anything else. Still, he lost track of how many minutes he had been on his knees, just running his tongue I’ve the bottom of Tony’s cock as he was fucked into.

Tony must have been more pent up than he thought, or he just enjoyed the fantasy-turned-reality too much. He came into Hank’s mouth without any warning other than a low grunt.

He was too concerned with his own pleasure to notice the tear tracks on Hank’s cheeks.

Tony pulled his cock out of Hank’s mouth, a line of drool connecting them. He wiped his cock on Hank’s lips before tucking himself back into his pants. “Thanks doll,” Tony grinned and patted Hank’s cheek. “Dismissed.”

It was good to be the boss.


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Hank have pool sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pool sex is not this fun in real life. It's risky. Stay safe!

“Do you think it’s alright to leave him like that?” Hank asked as he followed Clint into the locker room connected to the West Coast Avengers’ lavish inground pool. They left Goliath in a cell behind them, likely to be forgotten if Hank knew Clint.

“Don’t worry about it Hank,” Clint waved him off. “You aren’t an Avenger anymore, and you aren’t hired yet. And we aren’t gonna hire you for what’s in that pretty little head- not after your breakdown.” Clint laughed, stripping out of his uniform and switching his hearing aids out for the waterproof ones Tony Stark had made.

Hank followed in suit before realizing he hadn’t brought a bathing suit on his little visit- he hadn’t exactly planned to stay long. While he had seen Clint in various states of undress over the years he never got tired of seeing Clint’s back and shoulder muscles ripple, the reward of years of hard work and dedication to archery. His ass was tight as well, and thighs thick; his arms were heavily scarred over the years.

“Do you, um, have a bathing suit I could borrow?” Hank asked, wrinkling his shirt in his hands. Clint looked at him appraisingly with a wicked grin.

“Why don’t you just go in your underwear?” Clint started towards the pool, still buck naked. “Or better yet, in the buff like me?”

Well… It was at Clint’s invitation and this was Clint’s pool so Hank stripped out of the rest of his jumpsuit and followed, watching Clint execute a near perfect dive. The pool must have been heated because he didn’t seem to shiver, despite his nudity. 

Hank took the stairs in.

Clint swam up to him and pulled him all the way under when Hank was in about to his mid thighs. Hank popped out of the water and shook his hair, about to be indignant before Clint captured his lips in a chlorine flavored kiss.

“I’ve missed you, Hank,” Clint murmured into the kiss, hand snaking around to play at Hank’s hole, which was unprotected from Clint’s groping fingers. “Whose ass am I supposed to fuck with you on the East Coast?”

Hank sputtered from the frankness. While he had let Clint fuck him once or twice in his more manic phases, he hadn’t thought Clint would bring that up _now_.He hadn’t been exactly the most… healthy then, after all. He had thought Clint knew that. That being said, he had enjoyed it so much, and he and Janet weren’t together anymore. It wouldn’t be cheating anymore…

“Bobbi won’t let me,” Clint went on complaining, pushing one finger and then another into Hank’s ass. “I miss it.” He pressed his body against Hank’s and despite the pool water, Hank could feel Clint’s cock pressing against his stomach. Hank, almost involuntarily, was getting hard too. He shouldn’t do this, he knew he shouldn’t.

“Clint..” He started before letting out a little gasp as Clint’s finger’s found his prostate. Clint was always so clever and talented with his fingers. “Clint, I shouldn’t…”

“Why not? You aren’t Ant-man or Goliath or Janet’s husband anymore. You were saying you needed a break in your life, right? And breaks mean fun.” Clint pushed _just_ right against his prostate and rubbed. “Don’t you want to have a little fun with me?”

Hank found himself nodding without thinking about it, and reached to put his arms around Clint’s wet neck, cock rubbing against Clint’s larger one. It felt so good to rut against Clint underwater, with the waves of the pool making him just that little bit more sensitive. Clint smiled triumphantly and placed one large hand around both their cocks. 

“I knew you liked this.”

Hank did like it, he liked being used by his teammates- granted he wasn’t an Avenger anymore, and therefore he and Clint weren’t teammates anymore. It wasn't exactly the same as it had been before, but it was closer than anything Hank had had recently. He found himself bobbing on Clint’s fingers, partially from the buoyancy of his body in the water and partially of his own unconscious accord. 

“Clint,” Hank realized that he sounded like he was whining. He knew this was part of the reason why no other scientist took him seriously- well this and the fact his experiments had a bad habit of being disasters. “Clint, please don’t tease me.”

“What? You want something else?” Clint’s smile was nearly sinister as he rubbed his hand up and down both their cocks, the water increasing the friction. Clint had always liked making him beg for it.

“You said you wanted to… to fuck my ass.” Hank argued with himself that it wasn’t begging if he was just stating the scientific facts of the matter, which were that Clint had suggested it first. He couldn’t bring himself to beg, not when he knew this wasn’t healthy. This was his need to be liked doing the begging, he told himself.

“Aw, you missed it too?” Clint slipped his fingers out of Hank’s ass and gave one more good rut against Hank’s cock before slipping out of his own hold on them. Clint shifted to make his footing more stable against the vinyl liner of the pool floor. He sunk himself into Hank, pushing past the ring of muscle and Hank almost yelled. He was too tight for this, and Clint was too big, and pool water wasn't a proper lube at all. Water wasn’t _any_ kind of lube at all

Still, Hank’s dick twitched with every centimeter Clint pulled him down on and the burning sensation lessened. Hank had rarely ever made Clint use lube before… He liked the feeling, being just too small and stuffed. Clint still had his hand around Hank’s cock.

“I knew you loved it,” Clint said smugly, milking Hank’s dick with his hand as he thrusted and thrusted into Hank’s ass. Hank tightened his hold on Clint’s neck, and bounced, legs wrapped around Clint’s waist. In the water of the pool, Clint could hold him up easily and still jerk him off. 

It felt amazing. Hank had never had sex in a pool before, neither Janet nor his first wife had been that adventurous. He thought this was quickly becoming a favorite. It made every feeling more intense and the warm water made Clint’s cock feel even warmer inside him. 

“I really fucking missed this,” Clint grunted and started slamming against Hank’s prostate with the same accuracy he shot arrows with. “Love fucking your ass.”

“Like that,” Hank found himself begging, moving in time with Clint’s thrusts. Between the pounding his prostate was taking and Clint’s hand around his cock he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. “Please, just like that.”

Being pulled down to Clint’s base sent Hank over the edge. He yelled out his orgasm, coming into the water of the pool, semen floating as a white stain against the chlorinated water. It was too much, it was too good, and Clint was still going, not even caring that Hank had already come. Clint kept his hand on Hank’s cock.

Clint grunted as he slammed, once, twice, three more times into Hank before releasing. His hot cum filled Hank’s ass and began to drip out into the water when Clint pulled out. Clint stopped holding Hank, footing having slipped when he came. He ducked under the water for a second before coming up and shaking his head out. Hank was left half floating without his arms around Clint holding him up.

Clint slapped Hank’s ass, but the blow was lessened due to the drag of the water. “Love fucking your ass, Hank,” he grinned. “Just what you needed I bet. I know I needed that, pal.”

Hank nodded. It felt so strange to be leaking into the pool, and both his and Clint’s cum were floating around him. He kept half floating, half standing, not entirely sure of what he had just done.

Clint started to climb out of the pool, water glistening as it dripped down his back and ass. His dick was already going soft thanks to the sudden cold of getting out of the water. “Maybe you being around as staff would be a good idea,” Clint was saying as he grabbed himself a towel. “Especially if that means I get to fuck that ass whenever I want.” Clint toweled his hair off before wrapping it around his waist. “Hell, the whole team could use you. How’s that sound to you?”  
“Great,” Hank said, only half comprehending what Clint was saying. He was still standing in the water, just staring at where Clint had been while he had fucked him. Why had he done that? Why had he agreed to that? Why did he enjoy that so much? “That’s- that’s great, Clint.”

“Nice! I’ll have Tony draw you up a contract. Welcome to the West Coast Avengers- sort of.”


	3. Simon Williams

After Simon had saved him from Ultron, Hank had thought they would become better friends. He had even thought that this matinee movie he had been invited to was Simon’s attempt to comfort him after Mark-12’s death. 

He should have known better once he saw Simon’s smug face smiling at the two of them from a movie poster when they walked in. Simon dragged him into the back row of the mostly empty theater and started palming Hank through his slacks before the previews even finished rolling.

It was clear to Hank that  _ Raiders of Gor  _ was a flop of a movie, no matter how Simon was able to say all of Tarl Cabot’s lines the exact way that he had recorded him. It was… distracting from the movie’s only redeeming qualities of eye candy. Hank had sat through a lot of Simon’s movies and cursed the fact he couldn’t tell him to bring his friend that his first starring role was in quite possibly the shittiest movie to ever be made. Was Simon sure this wasn’t a porn film…?

“I do my own stunts you know,” Simon said, pulling Hank onto his lap during yet another sex scene featuring Simon as Tarl. Simon started undoing Hank’s pants and pushing them down just under his buttock. “All of them.”   
  
“Not here!” Hank hissed, looking out wildly over the rest of the audience. There weren’t many because of the hour and R-Rating but, there were enough that someone could turn around and recognize the movie’s star railing him. “We’re in public!” 

He had boredly bounced on Simon’s cock while his movies played in the background before but… he had already lost so much of his reputation. He couldn’t afford to lose more. He could see the headlines. MOVIE STAR AND MAD SCIENTIST WHO CREATED ULTRON ARRESTED FOR SEX IN THEATER. 

“So be quiet, Hank, okay?” Simon said, nibbling at Hank’s ear. “I’m asking as a friend for you to be quiet. And it isn’t as if we would die if anyone saw.”   
  
Hank winced at the sound of a lube packet being opened, which seemed impossibly loud. He was sure someone would turn around and shush them. Simon, superhuman strength easily manhandling Hank, pulled him onto his cock and Hank bit his arm to stifle his moan. He couldn’t help it, Simon was thick in a nice way, even if he wasn’t that long.

Hank kept his hands over his mouth for the rest of the movie while Simon lazily bucked into him. Hank could barely maintain a hardon, thanks to the fear of being caught. Also, Simon kept whispering his character’s lines into his ear and the dialogue was that bad. He could tell what scenes Simon was proudest of because he would pound into Hank, hands bruising his waist and Hank had to lift his shirt up to bite it.

During the climax of one of the last battles, Simon met his climax as well. It was… it was so much. Whatever had made Simon superhuman had made his come so too. It always felt thicker and heavier in Hank’s stomach but today it just kept coming and coming and he felt like Simon would never be done. He was lifted off Simon’s cock, a line of come connecting them. Simon pulled Hank’s pants up and patted his ass. Hank felt it squelch. 

He moved to try to go clean himself up, but Simon kept him in his lap, saying “See? I told you. All my own stunts.” Hank realized Simon’s eyes and attention had been glued to the screen the whole time. He shifted in Simon’s lap, trying to find a comfortable position with the come inside him.

Hank headed to the men’s bathroom as the credits started, come already trickling down his leg, but Simon caught his arm. “I’ll get us a cab.”   
  
“I have come all over me!” Hank said, red faced and shifting.

Simon grinned, teeth sparkling and winked at Hank. “I like you like that,” he said, dragging Hank towards the exit.


End file.
